


Masturbation

by FishUnknown



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathing, Death, Forced Orgasm, I hope you are happy Silas, I swear, M/M, Strangulation, This is Bad, Voyeurism, holy shit this is horrible, penis - Freeform, this show is not healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishUnknown/pseuds/FishUnknown
Summary: Kedamono acidentally saw Popee while he was bathing. Things went downhill from there.





	Masturbation

One morning, Kedamono was watching his favorite, UFO dancing chick show while eating a plate of fried chicken. He was busy laughing and munching on his breakfast, but then something felt wrong. It had been 2 minutes of him watching and yet nothing horrible happened to him. He finished his plate and turned the television off, but there was no sign of danger. There was no sign of Popee.

Kedamono grew bored of sitting around so he thought of looking for Popee and see if he was putting himself in danger again. Kedamono walked around the circus, hopelessly looking for his companion.

But just when he was losing faith, he heard the faint sound of water. He thought that Popee must be trying a new water trick on his own. He walked passed a tent and found Popee. He had a happy expression on his mask, but it was replaced by a shock one when he finally saw what was going on.

Popee was wearing nothing but his bunny hood. He was standing in a tub, washing his body while singing a familiar jingle. Kedamono wanted to flee, but his eyes were fixated on Popee’s naked form, specifically his penis.

He was staring at his penis.

Sweet merciful God were the words swirling in Kedamono’s mind. The best way he can put it was that it was as long as his throwing knives. He couldn’t help but just look at how it looks on Popee. It was not too big or too small, not too thick or scrawny, and it fits perfectly with the teen’s frame.

Kedamono shook the naughty taught forming at the back of his mind. Surprisingly, Popee was preoccupied at bathing himself that he did not noticed Kedamono with his flustered mask and growing erection.

Kedamono tried to leave, but when he took a step back, he stepped on Frog, who instantaneously let out a loud croak. Kedamono flashed a terrified mask. Popee stopped bathing himself. He turned towards their direction and saw Kedamono’s terrified face.

Two seconds later, Kedamono was running away while Popee was throwing bombs at him. Where did he find those bombs? That was the least of Kedamono’s worries as he ran around the circus and trying to escape from the naked clown’s rage.

Popee’s rage only worsens when he ran out of bombs. Frustrated, he grabbed the ground, peeled it off, lifted it up, and pushed it down. The trip of land formed a wave. Kedamono was terrified by the earthquake, and much more on the sight of a large wave of land heading towards him. Popee stirred the wave towards him, carrying a crying Kedamono towards his direction. He dropped the piece of land when Kedamono was finally in front of him, writhing in fear. Popee was about to wrap his hands around his neck, but he was stopped by Kedamono, who grabbed his dangling penis.

Popee moaned, but that did not stop him from grabbing Kedamono. Kedamono reacted by pumping his penis faster. Even while he was chocking, he was able to jerk Popee off. The weird feeling of being touched in somewhere private only fueled Popee more to strangle Kedamono.  
Kedamono was on the edge of dying, but before he let go of his dying breath, he twisted Popee’s penis so hard that he tore it off. Popee roared as semen and blood came out while Kedamono’s mask turned blue, symbolizing his rest.

He also came a bit in his short.

Their bodies rested on a pool of blood and semen. It was a sight to behold, seeing man and wolf in such serene moment after a frenzy. Their eyes were shut close while they share an accidental embrace. Frog hoped towards the site and uttered his condolence with one word:

“DICK.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
